Queen of Arda
by Horselover37
Summary: My first fan fiction, tenth walker. The queen of Arda gets pulled into the travels of the fellowship of the ring.
1. Chapter 1

Remirra was having a pleasant night, the first one in a while she thought bitterly. Walking to the woods towards the borders of Mirkwood. She came along a small-secluded grove of trees. In the center stood the most beautiful animal, she had ever seen. It was a horse with a snow-white coat that reflected the moonlight, and filled the hole clearing with warmth. Its mane draped down its shoulder and reached its knee at the withers. The tail was just as long as the mane and caught lightly on the grass. The most majestic part was its eyes; they surveyed her with intelligence and knowing. The horse was not a normal horse it was a Pegasus with white wings. She gasped as it came over to her. Never in the millennia had she been living had she met a creature like this. She smiled as its breath tickled her palm. It bowed to her and she bowed back. It then knelt so she could ride. She climbed on and tucked her knees in front of its wings. She had decided to name Twilight, for the way the light reflected off her coat.

With that, they walked into a clearing and began to gallop across the forest floor. As they passed into Mirkwood, Remirra was almost knock out by the wave of sickness that hit her. The forest radiated disease and she wished to get to palace as soon as possible fearing that the state of the trees around her would cause her to fall ill. She wished to reach the gate of Mirkwood by midnight. It had been a long journey and after weeks of various attacks, she was in no condition to defend herself from a new sickness. After another hour of riding, the tall palace gates loomed in front of her. She sighed they had been closed for the night. It was a crazy idea, to have thought she could make it here before dark. She would have to tough the night out in the forest. A shadow of doubt crossed her mind, quickly replaced by fear and then anger. She was an elder elf and wise beyond her years. She simply would not allow herself to feel such petty feelings. With that, she dismounted, made camp, and prepared to spend the night tucked under the wing of her newfound companion.

The first tendrils of light were creeping across the forest floor when she woke to the sound of doors being opened effortlessly. Something only elf ears such as hers could notice. She slid out from Twilight's wing and gently woke her. The animal stood and stretched her graceful neck and long wings before allowing Remirra to mount once again. They trotted towards the gates and saw the guard move to intercept them. As she approached, one of the guards sent another to take a message. She smiled under her cloak soon the king would be alerted to her presence and come down to see for himself. "HALT!" one of the guards cried out. She complied "WHO GOES THERE" he asked trying to buy time until the king appeared to consult the stranger. "It matters not who I am, but merely why I am here. If you would be so kind as to let me in." she replied sweetly. The guard just shook his head and asked for her name again. Remirra moved her leg along the girth of her mount and it responded by rearing high and pawing at the air. When she came down, she saw the guard step away nervously. He began to repeat when a new elf lay a hind on his shoulder. "You are dismissed" King Thranduil said and he smiled at Remirra. "It has been a long time since I was graced with your presence, my lady, Queen Remirra," he said as he bowed.

She smiled "Thranduil my old friend there is no need for such formalities between us. After all we have much more, pressing matters to attend." He nodded a small look of confusion on his face. With that, she launched into the tale of her journey and its reason. At the end, he nodded grimly. "So the ring of power has been found at last" he said, "Yes, I had hoped when Sauron was defeated the first time that Isildur would destroy it. It seems the ring whispered to him. Lord Elrond has called a council, and an elf will represent your kingdom; I suggest you send your heir. He no doubt will do all he can to help. " Thranduil nodded slowly "You should leave soon, in a day's time. First, there will be a great feast of honor tonight. You should go to the chambers I will have arranged for you and rest before preparing. It has been a long time since the elves of Mirkwood have gazed upon the Queen of Arda. They will be quite delighted." She sighed the feasts held in her honor were always overdone. She hated having to wear her traditional crown. Sure, it was beautiful, but with it came responsibility that she still did not want any part of; too many suitors wanted the hand of the high queen. "I will be there," she said managing a weak smile, not wanting to hurt her old friend's feelings. "I know it is not your favorite, but I know another elf who will be there waiting to get out just like you" he said with a smile. She allowed herself some joy in this. Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, her closest companion would be there waiting to see the stars with her.

**(Time Jump)**

Remirra stared at the dress laying on the bed in front of her. It is not that it was not beautiful, it most certainly was; with its crimson silk bodice and skirts, the color would accent her raven hair. The soft folds of the top were studded with jewels and small silver roses made up a belt that rapped all the way around her waist. The dress was strapless accenting her full chest and displaying her soft skin, creating the perfect backdrop for her hair. As she slipped into it, a maid came into the room and laced u her back. She winced at the tightness of the corset. The maid hurried to finish her hair pinning it up with small silver pins. At last, she stood back and exited the room. Remirra looked in the mirror and sighed, as usual she looked stunning. Her hair was pinned up in a bun and the small pieces let down were framing her face. Suddenly she heard footsteps from behind her. She whipped around and reached for her dagger, coming up empty as her weapons were sitting on her nightstand. She saw an elf standing in front of her, "I thought you were an orc," she said, a fake look of disapproval on her face. "If I were and orc you would already be dead" the elf smiled before pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

"Legolas Greenleaf, nae saian luume' (it has been to long)" she said pulling away, gasping for breath. Her answer was a smile, gracing his face, which said it all. She had fallen in love with the blond haired, blue-eyed elf after years of their adventures. For a while, she was just a close friend, but after the battle of the five armies, it was clear they meant much more to each other. Their love was clear to all those around them and it was a surprise that he had not already asked for her hand. He held his arm out for her and she took it. They were almost to the door when he stopped her. She had forgotten her crown. She sighed for seemingly the millionth time that day; secretly she had hoped he did not notice. Sadly, that was not the case as he walked over and retrieved it. It was a true example of the ancient elves artisanship. The crown was made from delicate silver leaves attached to vines. All expertly woven to make a circlet around her head. One her forehead dangled a teardrop shaped gem of pure starlight.

Remirra was secretly jealous of his crown, for it was a simple circlet of silver. Legolas placed the crown on her head, bowed, and offered her, his arm. She took it and sharply elbowed him in the ribs. He winced but smiled, knowing he deserved it. "We should get going before we miss the feast; I know how much you love them." She smiled and laughed. Her laugh was like hundreds of little silver bells twinkling. "After you" Legolas said as he opened the door for her. She fidgeted, dreading what would follow as she walked through the doors. At last, she stepped through; immediately a hush spread through the crowd like wildfire. She gave a small smile and the crowd roared with a cheer. She walked through the throngs of elves busy merrymaking, toward the king's table. She looked up and saw that Legolas had reached the table before her. She glared across at him and he merely offered her a glass of the king's finest wine. She took it gratefully and turned, only to be presented with another elf. One who wished to dance with her. She accepted and was led away for many dances and many glasses of wine. She lost count after her fifth of both. Finally, a certain blue-eyed elf spirited her away for some fresh air. She sat on the bench nestled into Legolas' chest and fell asleep. Noticing this, he picked her up and carried her back to her chambers. They had a long day ahead of them.

When Remirra woke up, she had a splitting headache and immediately regretted all those glasses of wine the night before. She quickly wondered how she had gotten into her nightgown and in bed. She shook the thought off and headed to the balcony for breakfast. She was just finishing when a knock sounded at the door. "Come in" she called over her shoulder. It was probably just one of the maids coming to clean. What she did not expect was Legolas wrapping his arms around her and tossing her into the air, squealing in surprise. "That was completely unnecessary!" she yelled. "I had to do something to get your attention! It is time to leave; your mount is giving the stable hands quite a bit of trouble." Upon hearing this, she jumped out of bed and got dressed in a flash. "Why didn't you wake me earlier? Now we will be late" she said strapping on her knives and sword, hiding all her daggers, adjusting her quiver, and placing her bow across her back. She looked at him "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" With that, she dashed out the door.

When she reached the courtyard, a cloak was handed to her. "So no foes recognize the queen," a servant explained. She nodded and put the velvet, silver cloak on. She knew her raven hair and bright violet eyes would immediately give her away; for all were told tales of the mysterious elven queen's beauty. She turned and mounted Twilight, waiting for the king to come down and wish them farewell. She thought of the three-day journey that lay in front of them. They would be traveling through the night, in order to make it by the day of the council. She realized with a start that Legolas was already through the gates and waiting for her. With that, she spurred her horse into a gallop and rode after him.

Their travels were uneventful other than the occasional, lone, orc or goblin, searching for trouble. They reached Rivendell on the night of their third day, just in time for the council the next day. They walked through the river that guarded the kingdom and into Rivendell. "It has been a long time since I last gazed upon this beautiful city," she said to Legolas as they walked down the path to the bridge, where Lord Elrond waited for them. "Welcome Prince Legolas and whomever your companion might be." He greeted them "Elrond surely you do not mean to tell me you don't recognize an old friend," Remirra said as she removed her hood. "Ahh, my apologies arwenamin (my lady) I did not recognize you," he said with a smile. "Come, Arwen shall show you to your quarters." Upon hearing, this Remirra's smile widened. She would finally get to see her friend after millennia of being apart.


End file.
